


Kiss Me Through the Phone

by satanic_panic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Fox calls you whilst he's away on a case...
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Kiss Me Through the Phone

Shifting where he sat at the edge of the worn down and creaky motel bed, Fox looked at the phone with a slight hesitation; it was late, and he wasn't sure if you would be asleep or not, but as he grabbed the phone and dialled the number, he sighed. 

He didn't have much hope of an answer as the phone rang. And rang. And rang. And-

"Fox Mulder's residence," your voice came through at last, "sorry he can't take your call right now. Can I take a message?" 

"(y/n), it's me," Fox said softly. 

"Fox!" He could hear your grin from the other side. "Baby, it's late, what are you doing up?" 

"I needed to hear your voice," he replied, kicking off his shoes and lying back on the bed, his back against the headboard. "I didn't wake you, did I?" 

You sighed. "I was awake anyways… how's the case going?" 

It was Fox's turn to sigh as he licked his lips. "Not good, we can't seem to catch the culprit, Scully's gone to see a friend who might be able to help but… what are you wearing, (y/n)?" 

"Wow, way to get a guy all riled up, Foxy," you chuckled, following it up with a hum. 

"Tell me," he whined. 

"I'm not wearing anything except a pair of boxers," you admitted. "I would send you a picture but I doubt it would come through in the post in time." 

Fox swallowed thickly, unbuckling his belt and popping the button on his trousers, tempted to start with the zipper and push it down. "There's a camera in my desk drawer… you could show me when I get back." 

A soft laugh came from your end. "Fox, do you really want a picture of me mostly naked on your sofa?" 

"Is that rhetorical?" He asked, licking his lips and shifting slightly. 

"No," you hummed, getting up and holding the phone between your ear and shoulder as you searched his desk for the Polaroid camera, you grabbed it and laid back down on the sofa, spreading out as you leaned against the arm. "Baby, wouldn't you prefer one of me naked?" 

Fox's breath hitched at the mere thought as he swallowed thickly and groaned softly. "Oh, you know just what I like, (y/n)." 

He heard the shuffle of something being removed, the sigh you let out as you gave your cock a few strokes to get it hard; he even heard the slight moan that slipped past your lips before you moved to get a better angle. 

Then the camera clicked. 

And you made a noise of approval. 

"I'll put it by the fish food for later," your voice was gruff, gravelly, as you bit at your lip. "But shit, Fox, now I'm hard as fuck." 

"I'll help you take care of it," he offered, unzipping his trousers and getting his cock out, starting to slowly stroke it. "If you want me to." 

"It'd be better if you were here," you moaned. "Baby, when you do get home?" 

"Soon, (y/n), soon," Fox promised hoarsely. "Are you touching yourself right now?" 

"Maybe," you stuttered a little, slowly stroking yourself as you bit at the inside of your lip. "God, Fox, I wanna be with you, I wanna fuck you." 

"When I get back, you can fuck me until neither of us can walk," he moaned. "Think of it, the second I get back, we can lock the door and forget anyone exists…" 

You bit your lip, moaning softly and letting your head fall back. "Fox, no, I wanna… fuck, I wanna bend you over that desk and fuck you raw…" 

Fox clenched his jaw to stop himself moaning too loudly. "Only if I can bend you over the sofa and fuck you raw, in return…" 

"Baby, don't stop," your voice was hushed as you bucked your hips against your hand. "I can't wait to bite your neck and leave marks all over your skin, showing that you're mine and that I'm yours, marks you won't even be able to cover… fuck, I wanna make you scream my name so loud that your neighbours hate me." 

"(y/n), when I get back, I'm gonna fuck that dirty mouth of yours," he growled. "I'm gonna make you gag and choke." 

"I can't wait," you whimpered. "But you know that I'm gonna return the favour, Fox, you know I'm gonna watch you swallow when I've cum in your mouth." 

"Then it's a deal," he teased. "I fuck you, you fuck me in return." 

"You bet," you growled, but thanks to his words and the fact that you were pumping your cock and practically fucking your own hand, you were getting close. "Baby I'm close… I'm getting real close." 

"So am I," Fox admitted hoarsely. "I can't wait to pin you against the wall and make you cum again and again and again." 

"I'm gonna fuck you on the floor," you told him. "I'm gonna let you get on your hands and knees and I'm gonna wrap my arms around you tightly as I fuck you until you get bruises." 

"That sounds like a promise," he hissed, speeding up his hand's movements and going erratically fast just thinking about it, small whimpers of your name fell from his lips as he bit his lip. "I'm not gonna last… I'm gonna cum." 

"Then cum, baby," you ordered, letting out a soft groan as you shot upright and felt your head spin, your heart pounding in your chest as your cum splattered on the sofa and you called out for Fox softly; your legs ached as you bucked your hips and rode yourself through it, not knowing that he was doing the exact same on the other end. 

But then it washed over you both, and with harsh growls, a thud echoed from both sides of the phone before you sighed heavily and let out a soft laugh. 

"So that's what phone sex is like." 


End file.
